Snatched
by Starlightchick
Summary: The end of the world is coming and the person who is supposed to save it is gone, snatched. When Fang finds a video on his blog and it's of Max being killed slowly, he has to go back to the flock. Together they must save Max, before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this is bad, it's my first Maximum Ride, so I'm not so sure, but here it goes. I am in the middle of Angel so... **

**Prologue**

**_Max flew over the Colorado Desert, in their usual formation. Except Dylan was in Fang's place. 'Fang,' She thought, her heart ached. He left her, crushed her heart, he was her other half, and he left her._**

**_Max felt her head split. Images blocked her vision. Horrible images. People were dying, people were bleeding and the Voice just said, "Time for you to see what will happen if you don't save the world Max..."_**

**_Max's wings tucked inside and she plummeted. Down, down, down..._**

**Chapter One- **

**FANG'S POV**

I looked at the comments on my blog. Way more than I could go through in a couple of hours. As I scanned the comments from my eager fans I noticed something different. They were mostly about this one video. When did I post a video? The comments are what scared me the most.

_**JZ-423-**_

_**What the heck? Is she alright?**_

_**Alice 67-Cz-**_

_**Fang, why is she on there? It doesn't seem like your usual.**_

But most read the same thing, 'Is she okay?' What did they mean. I looked at the site and noticed a video greeted my fans.

No one knew my password, no one.

I click the video and full-screened it. A scream echoed through my speakers through the black background.

No one was around, thank you for that.

I watched, silent and horrified at the same time.

The video lightened and it showed, "Max?" I whispered.

She was unconscious, hanging upside down by her feet. Her clothes hung on body like rags, her face was swollen, her arms were cut and scared, and her wings. I gasped. Her wings had been partly cut- partly burned.

They had a few bullet wonds and were in serious condition.

"Meet your so-called hero, Maximum Ride!" A male voice said, I couldn't see where it was coming from. I heard a bullet shot echo through and hit Max's leg.

Her eyes shot open, scared and terrified. She screamed and the video went dark.

Someone had Max...

I got up, and jumped out the nearest window, I had to see the Flock...

**LATER**

I landed on the porch, not sure what to do. I opened the door and walked in.

The firdt thing I heard was crying.

Angel was lying on the couch, her and Nudge hugging each other crying. Everyone was upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, since they didn't hear my entrance.

"Oh look," Iggy scoffed, "He's here."

The crying stopped and they all glared at me.

'What did I do?' I thought.

"You know well what you did!" Angel snapped, answering my thoughts. "You left."

"To help you." I said, "To help Max."

"Looks like you helped her." Nudge said, giving me the cold shoulder, "She's been kidnapped, and is being killed slowly."

"I- When did this happen?"

"Oh, so now you care?" Angel said, glaring at me the hardest.

"I've always care, I loved Max."

Nudge sighed, "You don't even know."

"Know what?" I asked, than looking around, "Where's Dylan."

"Probably the person who took her." Gazzy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Max never loved him and I don't know, he's acted strange." Gazzy yelled, tears in his eyes. Poor kid.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" I asked.

"Monday night." Angel answered.

Today was Wednesday... "Why didn't you know sooner?"

"He knows nothing!" Nudge said, getting up. She grabbed my hand and lead me to the door of Max's room. "One day she fell, caught herself at the last second, and never has been the same since."

"What?" I demanded, confused.

"She fell while she was flying, we don't really know why, she never said. Then she got scary." Max was already scary so that didn't make sense.

"She was all missions, saving the world. She went crazy." Angel said, walking behind me. "She would never let us go in her room anymore, and she would go nights on end."

"Well, why didn't you go in her room? It's never stopped you before." I commented.

"She locks the windows, and the door. Plus she knows when we try to get in there." Angel explained.

"Yeah, one time I was opening the door and she was screaming at me." Gazzy added.

"Well, let's go in now."

Iggy joined us. "You think we haven't already tried that?" He demanded. "We can't get in."

I was angry, first Max is dying than they give me the cold shoulder...

I slammed my fist splintering the door and unlocking it. No one said anything as we walked in.

Silent.

Max's room was trashed. Not the clothes on the floor. I mean the walls had fist marks and scratches. The wallpaper was ripped off the walls as well. Plus Max had papers thrown on the floor.

The only area that had survived was her desk. A computer sat on it as well as a leather bond book and a pen. On the walls was a picture of a map.

She had sticky notes and push-pins on it, and labels. Places of world headquarters and others I've never heard of. I picked up the leather bond book and looked at the first page. I read it aloud.

_"March 5th,_

_I fell. Hundreds and hundreds of feet... Well before that you should know I looked up most of the words I couldn't spell and Voice told me I should keep a diary. Like that will happen. But I'm keeping a record, just in case..._

_Anyway, the reason I fell, is Voice showed me horrible images that I scream about at night. I beg the others won't notice, but they do. It's been three days and I haven't gotten near enough sleep. But I know one thing is for certain. I have to save the world. I won't let what Voice showed me come true. I won't. That's why I go on missions alone and in secret now..."_

The others looked shocked, so did I. What did her Voice show her?

_"If I lose one more member I'll probably die. Fang already took enough of me when he left. Voice said that it was better that way. Two flocks would make saving the world easier. We could all live and that I should love Dylan. I can never love Dylan. He doesn't love me and we both know it. (Whether he wants to admit it or not.) He was programed to love me and to be my 'Soul Mate' Fang was it, or was he? Do I have a soul mate? Or am I destined to die just so the world can be saved. That's okay with me as long as my family is save._

_March 8th_

_The others tried to get into my room. They can't. Can't. I won't let them. Because then they'll see my plans and demanded to come along. They can't... __Voice told me to tell 'feelings'. I can't they hurt too much. I hate them so. Some days I wish I was programed to never feel anything. I hate the feeling of being weak and open. I always shut myself off. Voice said this was good enough for now. Since I need sleep before I started screaming again..._

_March 15th_

_Just got back from a hunch. It was wrong. Voice helped me lock Angel out so she can't hear my thoughts. I'm glad, she'd never be the same if she heard them. Kind of like how I changed. _

_March 17th_

_I hate being the leader. I would love to give it to the all too eager Angel. Or Iggy. But I can't they depend on me. Why? I'm crazy aren't I? See, I'm asking a notebook questions. But leader-ness... They never appreciate what I'm doing, what I've done. I've tried so hard to keep them safe. But one ended up leaving, another has split personalities, one is... I can't talk about it. I can't! _

_Voice told me to talk about Him and I._

_Why did he leave? Why? I always ask myself. Was I imperfect, stupid, ignorant, all of the above? Why? I loved him, didn't he feel the same? Didn't he see that I loved him?_

_April 9th._

_I hurt everywhere. I can't move, I can't stand, but one base down. Only a million more to go. I want the end of the world to just come. Let me die if I have to already, or let me live. Maybe I can see Him after I'm done. Maybe... No, he'll never, why do I even bother..."_

Crap, I messed up Max.

_"April 12th _

_Love hurts. It does. I've read the letter for the billionth time today. He'll meet me by the cliffs. But what if he never shows. What if he's in love with someone else. What if he hated me? Than I'd throw myself off the cliff right next to me. I would drop to my death. I would. We both know I would. I would let myself die..._

_Voice told me to stop. Voice tells me a lot these days. The only person I really can talk to now. I can't talk to Him or the boys. Angel and Nudge would never get it. Lucky them then. Oh how I wish I could be... No, I'm Maximum Ride._

_April 19th_

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_May 14__th_

_He loves Maya, that's it. He fell for my clone… But she's a real person and she is probably better than me in every way. He probably doesn't even think about me, he doesn't even think I care, he doesn't but I do! I do, with all my heart… Dylan may have been made for me, but he isn't for me. I might think of him as a brother, maybe a close relative. But not anything more. Paris was hard… I would think about it now, Voice is worried, why? I'm perfectly fine…_

_May 31st_

_I hit rock bottom. Don't mind me in my lonely hole. I'm, for the first time in a long while, happy."_

What was that suppose to mean? Max was to save the world, she had the Flock, she had Dylan, she had... WHAT DID THAT STUPID VOICE TELL MAX?

_"June 10th_

_I'm Maximum Ride._

_June 11th_

_Maximum Ride was my name...?_

_June 12th_

_I am not Maximum Ride, I can't. She was pretty, had her love, has a family, had everything I wanted. No, I only have my strengths, my weaknesses, and my wings. Maximum and I only share one thing, Voice. But I know Voice cared for me more. Voice talks to me more than Maximum. So what do I have to worry about? I have the only person I need to talk to, Voice. _

_June 21th_

_Maximum is gone. Of course she's gone. Once pain gets to her, she screams. Once loss gets to her, she cries. Once danger strikes, she runs. Not me, I ignore pain, I've had too much.  
I never lose because I have nothing to lose. I run at danger. "_

What happened to Max? She wasn't herself. She didn't think she was Max.

_"June 30th- Back from another Mission._

_Voice says I'm Maximum Ride. I can't be Maximum Ride. She wasn't crazy like me, she's known love like I haven't. She isn't me. I am not her. I am me, and she is Maximum. I have only Voice and she has the others. Though, they call me Max. Which isn't my name, but I don't bother saying, because Maximum was me, a long, long time ago. But she's gone and all that is left is me. Voice thinks I should tell the others. Nope, they don't get to know. I hear them whispering about me, I hear them talk about me when I'm in here. I hear them when I never show for dinner. When was the last time I had dinner? Anyway, they think I can't hear them, but I do. I always do. I always..._

_July 1st_

_Voice told me I had to knock this off, we got in a fight, now I'm alone. I looked at my walls and saw all of Maximum's things. I ripped them to shreds. I can't stand it. Added to when I scream at night, what's the point. I'm always out, the others never talk to me, (which is fine.) and I'm getting close. I know it. I sometimes have to crash somewhere else so they won't attack the house. The others don't need to see. They really don't_

_July 2nd_

_I'm going to kill Dylan. When I walked out my bedroom doors, I act like Max. Strong, happy, and nothing is wrong. But Dylan... I went flying for the only time I've gone with the flock in a long time and Dylan talked to me. He can screw off. I hate him. He told me the same stuff over and over. That he 'loved me' and that 'Fang was never coming back' Fang was coming back if it killed me. Voice still isn't talking. But the only upside, is that maybe the world would be saved by next week..._

_July 9th- I just got back._

_Nothing. They were there but they moved. Why? Because they knew I was coming. They knew. I can't believe it. I was so close. So close and now it's gone. _

_July 10th_

_Last night was the worst. The images were full on. And it seemed as if I was walking through the destruction. I felt people as they touched me, I heard the screams of pain from kids to grownups. It hurt. It burned. I woke up with tears down my face. I haven't cried in a long time. Ever since I fell. But that only means I'm getting stronger... I think. Voice is kina coming back. But I don't know... _

_July 11th_

_Another dream. But the weird thing is I smelled like fire and ash was in my hair. I really don't want to think of what that means..._

_July 12th_

_I'm writing more often. Voice says that's good but Voice is worried about my health. Why be? I'm stronger, faster, and quicker than ever. But Voice is just worried. I'm not. _

_July 15th_

_I never knew what... NO! I won't talk about it, it just brings the pain back... "_

The next entry was Monday's.

_"July 16th..._

_Maybe if I'm perfect he'll come back... I haven't really thought about Him much, but I know he doesn't even let me cross his mind.  
That's nice. Maybe he's dating some pretty red-headed girl. Fine with me, he can slack while I save the world.  
On my own.  
Since I will not see the flock in pain and I will not see any of them killed. Maximum would have brought them I would never. If they're here, they can't get hurt.  
__Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy... My flock since one has left forever, He may not have taken much but he robbed me of my heart..."_

That's where it ended.

"See what happened?" Iggy asked, he was looking at me, glaring.

"But I didn't-" I was stumbling for words, I slammed my fist into the wall, and broke through.

Nudge sat at the computer and started trying to hack into Max's computer.

We were all silent.

I might kill Voice, it did something to Max that made her snap... Or was she... I shook my head, not possible.

I started looking through her stuff. As I looked under the bed I saw that Max had weapons scattered everywhere.

I thought she hated weapons.

But then again that was the old Max was like that, before the images.

What did she see?

If I was here would she not have hit rock bottom? Nudge let out a loud groan.

"What?" Grazzy asked, the others were crowded around her. I walked over to see.

"I can see she was typing here, but then I can't." Nudge said.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"Ig, she was here, but it's too blurry to really make out. But she was upset, really upset." Nudge sighed and turned towards me, she looked at me with a mix of anger and pity.

I had lost Max, but I caused it.

"So let me get this straight." Angel said, acting older than she should, like old Max. "So you can't get into the computer, the journal is proof she hit rock bottom, along with the room, and Max is gone and we have no idea where she went?" We nodded.

And Angel used her old sailor's mouth; the one Max had tried to get rid of.

**Hope you like, comment please!**


	2. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
